Generally, with respect to a vehicle with manual transmissions, gear selection indicators (e.g., LED indicators) can provide an output to a driver of the vehicle that pertains to a currently selected gear. A drawback to systems that provide such an output is that the output can only be provided once a gear is determined to be fully selected upon a transmission speed of the vehicle being stable. In other words, an output of a gear switching from neutral to reverse, neutral to first gear, or one gear to another gear can only be provided when a clutch of the vehicle manual transmission system is fully engaged in order to change the indication of a gear that has been selected by the driver. Therefore, there is a lag (e.g. 1-2 seconds) between the driver selecting the intended gear with a gear shift lever, until a display is updated to show the selected gear. The lag thereby makes the display of the selected gear less useful, especially in the event that the driver is driving a vehicle with many gears, the driver is shifting through the gears quickly, and/or the driver wants to quickly confirm the currently selected gear during marginal driving conditions. Another drawback of such systems occurs when the clutch of the vehicle becomes disengaged, since the transmission speed deviates from the normal gear speed which results in a gear selection indicator presenting a blank output until the clutch is reengaged into a gear.